What you could have been
by Volunteer95
Summary: I saw a meme wondering what it would have been like if Harry had been a Slytherin and changed people's minds about muggles and muggleborns. This is my take on that; let the games begin, shall we?
1. Chapter 1

Harry followed the family of redheads through the barrier and onto the platform. As he pushed his trolley towards the train he tried to figure out how to get it onto the train. He bent down and hoisted one end of the trunk onto the train and then made to lift the other end. That didn't prove as easy though and the end he had sat onto the train started to fall. Moments before it crashed into the ground someone caught it; "Need a hand there?" a boy questioned.

"Yea, thanks. It was heavier than I thought it would be." Harry admitted and the boy motioned for Harry to life the end he had.

"No problem, I was a first year last year myself." the boy nodded.

"Mark? Where did you go?" A woman hollered and the boy sat the trunk down and leaned out of the train.

"I'm right here, mom." Mark yelled back.

"Your Dad has to leave soon." the woman reminded and Mark nodded.

"I'll be right there." Mark called back.

"Go ahead Mark, I can help from here." an older girl dressed in robes with a blue and silver tie assured the boy.

"Thanks. It was nice to meet you by the way; the name's Marcus Belby, but everyone calls me Mark. Hope to see you in Ravenclaw." Mark relayed as he jumped off the train and headed back towards his family. 

"So, how about we find you a compartment, then?" the girl suggested.

"Ok, thanks." Harry agreed as the girl picked up the end and started to walk down the train.

"My name's Penelope Clearwater, you're a first year right?" Penelope probed glancing into the different compartments as they passed.

"Nice to meet you, my name's Harry Potter; yea it's my first year." Harry answered and Penelope stopped for a moment.

"Harry Potter?" Penelope muttered.

"Yea, I'm just a normal first year though. I didn't even know I was a wizard for a long time and now that I do...well I'd like to just try and fit in here in the world I belong in." Harry admitted and Penelope smiled.

"I can understand that. A lot of people won't agree with you on that I'm afraid. The thing they need to remember though is not only were you a baby then...you're still just a kid now." Penelope agreed.

"May I make that point when people try and pressure me to be someone I'm not?" Harry grinned and Penelope chuckled.

"You may. You're different than I thought you would be. I was expecting someone more spoiled to be honest." Penelope admitted.

"At least you weren't expecting a super hero. I'm convinced whatever happened had a lot to do with my Mom and even if I did something...I can't remember it. If people want to be my friend or if I later make my way into another book, I want it to be for something I remember doing." Harry concluded and Penny opened a compartment door helping Harry hoist it up onto an overhead rack.

"I agree with Marcus; you'd make a fine addition to Ravenclaw. Just leave your trunk here when the train stops. House elves will get it and deliver it to whichever house you're sorted into." Penelope advised before turning to leave.

"Thanks, Penelope." Harry called and she stopped to look back.

"Anytime; just make sure to stay young for as long as you can." Penelope instructed as she headed back to her family. 

Harry hadn't been sitting in his compartment long when there was a knock at the door and two identical red heads from before popped in.

"Hey mate, everywhere else is sort of full. Would it be ok if..." one of the red heads started only to be interrupted by a younger red head.

"I can ask; would it be alright if I rode in here?" the younger boy inquired.

"Sure." Harry nodded and the older boys hoisted the trunk onto the rack across from Harry.

"We're heading to go find Lee. If you need anything just call for us, ok?" one of the red heads insisted.

"Ok." the younger boy mumbled and the one brother walked out whlie the other paused and looked over at the younger one.

"We'll be back later to check in." he smiled and walked out.

"I'll be ok." the younger boy called after but the twins were already gone. the younger boy huffed and then looked back up to notice the black headed boy watching him.

"Sorry about that; they still think I'm a little kid." the younger boy groaned and the boy looked at him a moment.

"You are." Harry stated offhand and the younger boy's face started to turn red.

"I don't mean it in the sense of maturity or anything like that; I just mean they're you're old brothers, so to them you'll always be a kid. It's just because they care about you and want to protect you." Harry elaborated and the younger boy stared a moment before responding.

"You think so?" the younger boy probed.

"I do; are you the youngest in your family?" Harry inquired curiously.

"The youngest boy, but I have a younger sister that will be coming here next year." the younger boy relayed.

"And you'll be protective of her, right? You'll want to make sure no one hurts her and that she's happy and fitting in?" Harry pressed.

"Of course she's my sister. I..." the younger boy answered and then trailed off looking away.

"I think that's what it's like with your older brothers, they just need to make sure you're ok and don't know how to let you know that." Harry concluded.

"I guess you're right; I could do worse. It just sometimes get hard being the youngest boy. What ever I do at Hogwarts at least one of my older brothers has already done. I have three other older brothers." the younger boy explained and Harry nodded thoughtfully.

"People will be expecting a lot out of me to for something that I had no control over. You want to know my motto on it? Just be yourself, have fun, follow your interests, and whatever you do will be more than enough." Harry advised.

The younger boy looked up at that and smiled, "You seem alright mate, my name's Ronald Weasley by the way, but you can call me Ron." Ron grinned holding out his hand.

"I'm Harry...Harry Potter." Harry smiled back shaking Ron's hand.

"Harry Potter?" Ron muttered and Harry wondered if everyone would react like this.


	2. Chapter 2

"Penelope, are you ok?" Percy questioned and Penelope looked over at him.

"Oh, yea, just thinking." Penelope answered zoning back in. Percy nodded and went back to reading.

"This is going to be a very different year, Percy." Penelope offered and Percy's eyes widened looking over at her.

"What?" Percy queried looking up from his page.

"I met a kid this morning that is going to change everything about Hogwarts. He's going to be a great addition to whatever house he goes to." Penelope elaborated and then picked up her pad and started drawing while Percy pondered on what she meant. 

The train ride had been running for just a little over an hour when there was a knock on the compartment door and it opened to reveal an older lady pushing a trolley.

"Anything off the trolley dearies?" she smiled and Harry looked over at Ron before standing.

"Hey Ron, what would you recommend?" Harry questioned looking back.

"Oh, um Chocolate Frogs are good, Drubble's Best Blowing Gum is ok, and Pumpkin Pasties are great." Ron relayed.

"I'll take ten of each of those please. Oh, Ron, what do the twins like?" Harry called back.

"Fred likes Cauldron Cakes and George likes Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans and Licorice Wands." Ron answered absentmindedly.

"Can I have ten of each of those as well?" Harry inquired and the older lady handed over the requested treats and took his money handing him a magazine. "You seem to have a sweet tooth dear; I tend to give these out to first years who aren't familiar with our sweets. It's an ordering catalogue you can send off with an owl. Simply mark that you have an account at Gringotts and sign your name before sending it." the older lady advised and Harry broke out into a grin.

"Thank-you, I'll be sure to do that." Harry nodded and headed back in to give Ron some candy. 

"George? Fred? Where are you guys going?" Lee questioned and Fred ran into his twin as George stopped.

"We're gonna go sit some of the ride with Ron." George explained and Fred nodded in agreement.

"Is he ok?" Lee asked generally concerned.

"Yea, we just think he needs some reassurance." Fred elaborated.

"Maybe his older brothers do too huh?" Lee smirked knowingly and the boys blushed but nodded.

"Well... yea." George admitted and Lee nodded.

"Next year I'll be the same way." Lee smiled and headed back into the compartment. George and Fred smiled at each other and then headed back to where Ron was. 

"Oy! Did we miss the party?" Fred quipped sticking his head in.

"Party?" George echoed pushing Fred forward.

"Nah the trolley just came by." Ron informed opening a pack of Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans.

"Catch!" Harry called and fired candy at both twins.

George and Fred's eyes widened. "You didn't have to do that, mate." George voiced.

"Yea, but thanks." Fred grinned plopping down beside Harry while George sit down beside Ron.

"Well, I knew you guys were coming back and it wouldn't have been fair with Ron and I snacking away." Harry responded popping a bean into his mouth and then gagging.

"Pepper." Harry coughed. "I got boggey flavor once." George sympathized munching on a Licorice Wand.

"Hey, um guys, thanks for coming back." Ron mumbled cheeks going red. The twins shared a look and then looked at Ron.

"Of course Ronnie." George nodded.

"You ok?" Fred probed and Ron nodded.

"Yea...just had some advice offered to me...and well the advice was right." Ron relayed and the twins looked over at Harry.

"And what advice was that?" George and Fred pressed.

"Someone made me see that you guys are always going to see me as a kid, because compared to you guys that's what I technically am. And that you guys just want to know I'm ok and don't know how to tell me that." Ron concluded and the twins froze before nodding.

"I like that advice...and as much as it pains me to say it...that's exactly how it is." Fred agreed with a dramatic huff.

"Oy! Be emotional for a second would you?" George scolded and Fred blushed but nodded.

"I'm going to go look around for a little while; I'll be back." Harry stated and exited the compartment.

"You do know we love you, right Ron?" Fred probed.

Ron looked at them and nodded, "I do, I just like to hear it sometimes." Ron admitted blushing and looking down.

"You know as we got older we kind of started being more focused on our pranks than anything else. Maybe sometimes we take for granted that you guys know we love and care about you." George acknowledged. Fred nodded and moved to the other side of Ron.

"From now on, we'll be better brothers to you, ok?" Fred prompted and Ron nodded.

"And I could be more loving back." Ron agreed as he foud himself smushed in a twin tackle. After a moment though Ron voiced one more thing.

"Guys? What about Percy? You guys tend to rag on him a lot and I usually join in...maybe we should apologize?" Ron suggested and the twins looked at each other. When had one of their babies grown up? 

Harry was heading back towards his compartment when a boy and girl approached him.

"Have you seen a toad? This is Neville and he's lost his." the girl explained and Harry shook his head.

"No, sorry, I've been in my compartment most of the time. You might try asking an older student for help though." Harry advised and the boy and girl nodded taking off down the train. Harry started forward again headed back to his compartment. 

The rest of the train ride was spent in relative peace with the boys discussing houses and where they thought they'd go. As it rolled to a stop Ron and Harry shared a look; there was no more putting this off.

"See you in a little while, Ron." George assured hugging his little brother close before moving and being replaced by Fred.

"Thanks for the advice by the way, Harry. Hope to see you in Gryffindor, mate." George nodded shaking Harry's hand.

"Exactly, thanks mate." Fred agreed and shook hand before following after his twin.

"You ready for this?" Harry questioned and Ron nodded...it was now or never. 

When they got to the boats everyone started piling in; Harry got in a boat with Ron, a blonde haired boy, and a girl with brown hair and jade green eyes. As the boats started to move forward the blonde haired boy spoke.

"Blimey, you're Harry Potter." the blonde boy uttered having caught a glimpse of Harry's scar.

"True, but I'm really no different than any of you other than everyone already knows my back story. " Harry quipped and Draco blushed slightly and winced in apology while the girl giggled.

"Sorry, I just...wasn't thinking. My name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Draco offered and Ron snickered but tried to cover it up as a cough while the girl smirked slightly.

"Think my name's funny do you? No need to ask your name; my Grandfather told me all about the Weasleys. Red hair, freckles, and broke as a peddler." Draco sniped and Harry felt his temper rise.

"You'll notice some wizards are better friends than others, I can help you with that, Potter." Draco continued holding out his hand.

Harry considered his options and then spoke, "I can choose my friends for myself thanks, but maybe we could try at being friends." Harry amended and shook the boy's hand. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the hurt on Ron's face and spoke quickly.

"However you'll have to respect the friends I already have first. Ron is my friend and insulting his family won't win you any points with me." Harry asserted and Draco bristled before nodding.

"I can be civil if he can." Draco agreed.

"I wasn't the one who started it, Malfoy." Ron snapped.

"Actually, Ron, you sort of did. You got mad because Draco insulted your family, but he only did that after you laughed at how he introduced himself." Harry reminded and Ron flushed a moment and was about to retort when he realized Harry was right.

"I guess you're right; I shouldn't have snickered...and I'm sorry." Ron apologized and Draco hesitated a moment before shaking his hand.

"I can let it go this time." Draco nodded and Ron nodded back.

"He's right though, my name is Ronald Weasley, but everyone calls me Ron." Ron introduced himself and the girl shook his hand that he offered.

"My name's Lily Moon. I think I understand why you found what Draco said humorous. Are you familiar with muggle culture perhaps?" Lily questioned and at Ron's slight nod the girl continued.

"Well in the James Bond movies that's how James Bond introduces himself, as Bond, James Bond. So it is a tad humorous." Lily explained looking at Draco to gage his reaction.

"I guess that is a little funny." Draco agreed and the tone went back down.


	3. Chapter 3

As the boats reached the castle and everyone climbed out Harry held Ron back.

"Hey, Ron, even if I don't make it into Gryffindor, we can still be mates, right?" Harry questioned nervously.

"Definitely; I wouldn't ditch you after you stuck up for me like that. I'd be a pretty poor friend indeed then." Ron huffed.

"What if I did go to Slytherin?" Harry pressed and Ron just shook his head.

"Doesn't matter; you've been nothing but nice to me." Ron insisted and Harry smiled moving to join the others with Ron at his side. Maybe Hogwarts was going to be better than primary had been. 

Harry stared as they entered the Great Hall and when they lined up in front of the stage he noticed both Ron and Draco were nervous. Lily seemed calm though and Harry was automatically drawn to her personality.

"Alright as I call your name step forward and you'll be sorted into your house." Professor McGonagall instructed and everyone focused their eyes ahead. Abbott, Hannah stepped forward and became the first sorted student of 1991. She joined Hufflepuff and sat down amidst applause. Next Susan Bones followed Hannah into Hufflepuff and seemed relieved. Harry guessed the girls probably knew each other or had became friends on the train. He looked over and saw Penelope and Mark sitting at a table full of students in the same silver and blue ties as Penelope. When Mark caught his eye he nodded and Harry nodded back. Penelope caught Mark's head movement and smiled softly at him before returning her attention to the sorting. As he zoned back in he realized several students had been sorted and they were now at Vincent Crabbe a larger boy who went to Slytherin. He wondered where he would end up? Looking at the Gryffindor table he saw the twins had saved a seat between them and one across from that one. He hoped they wouldn't be too disappointed if he didn't end up in the Lions' Den. Kevin Entwhistle had just been made a Ravenclaw when he turned back to try and focus on the sorting. 

Finally it was Draco's turn and the other boy glanced over at him, Ron, and Lily before nodding and stepping onto the stage.

"Ah, so you're Malfoy heir, huh? I see you've had quit an unusual night for yourself. Not only did you form a friendship with Harry Potter, who most definitely doesn't want the attention he gets, but also the youngest Weasley and a girl who has a knowledge of muggles. I think you're starting out great if I may say so; take my advice young Malfoy. If you want to be someone who does great things then make your own opinions instead of what your Grandfather has tried to drill into your head. Your father seems to have turned out a great man dispite your Grandfather's interference wouldn't you say?" the sorting hat inquired.

"Definitely, I love my Papa." Draco agreed and the sorting hat squeezed as if in a hug.

"Excellent, so listen to him. Now I'll sort you before I get burned, shall I? Better be Slytherin!" the sorting hat shouted and Draco took the hat off and handed to the Deputy Headmistress before turning to head to the green and silver table. As he walked off the stage he caught Harry's eye who gave him a thumbs up. 

A boy named Roger Malone went to sit beside Susan Bones and then it was Lily's turn. Lily smiled at both him and Ron before walking onto the stage and sitting down.

"An interesting find in a mind so young, Ms. Moon. I dare say you remind me of another student I sorted years ago under the same name though you are more aware of the magical world. I see a bright future for you with the friends you're making and the choices you've made. I have just the place for you, better be Gryffindor!" the sorting hat announced and Lily handed the hat over before walking off the stage and stopping at Ron and Harry. She hugged both boys at the same time and then walked over and sit down beside Ron's oldest brother Percy. 

After Parvati Patil, who was seperated from her twin, had sat down beside the boy who lost his toad, it was Harry's turn. He clapped Ron on the back and then walked onto the stage.

"Ah, just the boy I've been wanting to meet. I've seen a lot from the students I've sorted tonight Mr. Potter that gives me an excellent idea of were to sort you. While you don't prescribe to prejudice (a trait most like a Hufflepuff) from what I see here you want to learn all you can about this new world (very Ravenclaw). On the other hand though the way you stood up for Ronald to young Draco is Gryffindor bravery at it's finest. I think though this best place for you would be Slytherin. You easily fit into all the houses, but I believe you would make the greatest impact from Slytherin. After all a Slytherin who is fond of muggles and muggleborns alike should be an interesting twist. So, better be Slytherin!" the sorting hat relayed and Harry stood grinning as he headed toward the silver and green table. As he did though he nodded to Ron, waved at the twins and Lily, and smiled at both Penelope and Mark. Maybe the sorting hat was right; Slytherin House had been viewed as dark for too long. Perhaps with Draco's help he could start to change that and make friends in all the houses. 

Severus stared in shock as Harry Potter sat down beside Draco Malfoy and started speaking quietly. What was going on? 

Harry heard Ron's name being called and focused back on the sorting prompting Draco to do the same.

"And the last person I'm sorting tonight who has had an enlightening encounter with Mr. Potter. I see he helped you, stood up for you, and in return you promised your friendship no matter where he was sorted. I think that is a very noble thing to do Mr. Weasley. I know you were nervous when you first came up here about where I would sort you, but I think the best place for you is alongside your brothers. Better be Gryffindor!" the sorting hat shouted and the twins jumped up pulling Ron between them as soon as he was close enough.

"Good job, Ron. I knew you'd do fine." Percy smiled and Ron smiled back.

"Thanks, Perce." Ron nodded and Percy felt a warmth in his chest.

"Glad you made it here, Ron." Lily grinned and Ron grinned back.

"So am I, Lily, so am I." Ron agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the delay; the real world got hectic.

* * *

Once dinner was over, the prefects started to lead the students back to their houses.

"Alright, Slytherins, follow me." Gemma Farley instructed and everyone started to trek after her.

Dinner had been a rather quiet affair with only Draco talking to Harry and only Harry talking to Draco. The other first years had been on opposite ends of the table from them and had sort of grouped off for the meal. As the students rounded down to the dungeons Harry was fascinated by what he saw. It was apparent when you entered the Slytherin part of the castle because hints of green and silver lined the halls.

"Ok, so this is the enterance to the Slytherin common room; our portrait is usually Salazar Slytherin, Slytherin House's founder, but on the first night he doesn't show. He likes to shock you all when you meet him later. When he's here though simply say, "cubiculum secretorum"." Gemma instructed and the first years nodded.

As Gemma had said "cubiculum secretorum" the portrait had opened and Harry entered behind Draco catching his first glimpse of Slytherin House. It was actually rather cozy while remaining impressive. Off to the left hand side was a fireplace that was carved of a blackened wood. The sides of the fireplace resembled the trunks of a tree and as it neared the top each side spread into branches. The branches intermingled at the top covering all the way to the ceiling and then spreading out in both directions. As Harry looked closer he realized it was like a family tree that listed every student that had ever been sorted into Slytherin. In front of the fireplaces there were couches (in various sizes), chairs, and recliners that were made of a soft green material. The throw pillows were black and spread across the backs of each were silver throws that were embroidered with either a green cauldron, broom, book, wand, or young snakeling. On the opposite side of the room was an area set up with nothing but tables, chairs, and desks (obviously the studying and reading area). All in all it was magnificient.

* * *

"Alright, everyone second through seventh years can go ahead to bed; first years please remain behind. Our Head of House will be here shortly to talk to all of you." Gemma relayed and the older years that were still present headed upstairs.

Apparently those that had been a part of Slytherin House for years were accustomed to this and had already headed for bed. Harry stood beside Draco and waited anxiously for something to happen. Just to his left was a girl that appeared to be more nervous than he was (if that was possible). She was just a little taller than him and was chewing absentmindedly on her fingernails. The door opened and in walked the teacher that it mattered if they got along with or not. He was a younger man, Harry guessed in his early thirty's (most likely the same age his parents would have been), with shoulder length black hair and dark brown eyes. In fact the eyes were so dark they appeared black at the first few glances. It wasn't until the light flickered against them that the brown was even evident.

"Welcome to Slytherin House, I'm your Head of House Potions Master Severus Snape. As Professor McGonagall told you, while you are here your house is like your family. Here in Slytherin House we strongly believe that to be true. Being a part of this house will help to shape and change you into who you're meant to be. While at Hogwarts you will make strong friendships, form brotherhoods, and find enemies; regretably enemies cannot be avoided completely, however it is wise to not make enemies within your house. For the next seven years you will spend time with each other and learn things that show the person behind the mask. It would be in your best interest to at the least form alliances or understandings with all of your house mates. Regardless when you leave these doors I do not want to see fighting amongst my own house. Some people will judge you unfairly because you are Slytherins and therefore associated with being dark. Make no mistake some of the darker wizards have been Slytherins, but that does not make the house dark. In fact think of this house as Switzerland; when you enter it you are neutral to both sides, through your time here you will experience things both good and bad that will sway you, always remember though you don't have to follow or choose. You can stay neutral, become gray, or choose. If you choose the wrong path though and you find yourself somewhere you do not wish to be then remember the friends you have here; remember your family. That is what it truly means to say your house is your family. One day these people may be the only ones that are left to stand at your side." Severus finished and then nodded to Gemma before leaving the common room.

"Good night." Severus called as the door started to close.

* * *

The common room was completely quiet as the first years stared at each other.

"Well, now, let me get you assigned to your rooms so you can be off to bed. Remember the first day of classes is tomorrow so please no dawdling in the morning. Alright, in Slytherin you are roomed with one year mate, and here goes. We have: Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode, and lastly Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis. Hogwarts tries to room you with those you interact most with at the opening feast. Alright here are your room numbers; 100s are on the first floor, 200s on the second, and so on. Off you go and make sure to get to breakfast in the morning in plenty of time." Gemma watching until they had all headed upstairs before heading up herself.

* * *

Ron liked most of his housemates, but it would have been nice if he could have roomed with the other friends he had.

"Ron, are you already going to bed?" Seamus questioned looking up from his game of chess against girl Hermione Granger.

"Yea, it's late and we have classes tomorrow." Ron nodded and Seamus looked at him like he was crazy.

"We're heading up as well." Fred and George announced following after their younger brother. Once they were out of the hearing range of the others Ron looked up at the twins, "Thanks you guys. Hey do you know where Percy's room is? I wanted to tell him goodnight." Ron explained and the twins nodded knowingly.

"Of course." George assured and motioned Ron to follow.

"Now, if Percy's a little harsh at first just give him some time. Fixing things with him might not be as easy as mending things between the three of us." Fred cautioned and Ron nodded in understanding. He knew that the four of them had been a little bumpy ever since Percy started at Hogwarts and then twins followed two years later. Now here it was two years later, his turn, but he was going to make sure that things didn't become strained between him and Ginny.

George and Fred stopped and knocked, "Just a moment." Percy called from inside and a second later the door opened.

"Guys, is everything alright? You three haven't gotten in trouble already have you?" Percy griped slipping into his house shoes.

"No, I just wanted to tell you night, Perce." Ron elaborated. Percy froze and waited for the punch line, but when no one said anything he realized Ron was being truthful.

"Oh, um, ok. Uh, night Ron." Percy acknowledged and Ron hesitantly wrapped his arms around Percy. Percy stood rigid for a moment before softly patting Ron's back a couple times.

"Night Percy, I love you." Ron smiled and moved back.

"Night, Perce." the twins chorused wrapping Perce in a twin tackle. Percy tensed but after a moment his shoulders relaxed.

"Night, guys." Percy responded. After a moment the twins released him and then escorted Ron back to his room.

* * *

Harry had just finished getting dressed for his first day of classes and left the bathroom when he heard it.

"What would you know about it halfbreed." Pansy spat and Harry's eyes flashed. In a second he was down the stairs and into the common room.

"ENOUGH!" Harry boomed and Pansy stepped back at the magic that sparked and caused a glass bowl on the table to shatter. Tracey was visibly shaken and standing beside a livid Daphne who had her wand trained on Pansy. The boys had backed up giving the girls I wide birth.

"Who do you think you are telling me what to do, Potter?" Pansy demanded and Harry moved to stand in front of her.

"I think that like Tracey, I was a chosen member of Slytherin House and like Tracey I am also a halfblood. My Mom was muggleborn and I won't put up with hearing your bigoted ideas thrown around." Harry informed icily.

"Just because you didn't die that night doesn't give you the right to think you're better than anyone." Pansy continued narrowing her eyes.

"Unlike you, Parkinson, I don't think I'm better than any one. I'm going to tell you what a smart person told me when I explained to her I didn't care about my fame. I was a baby on Halloween 1981, but you see what people seem to forget is I'm still a kid now. It's only been ten years; I'm not some super hero. If that's what you were expecting then you're wrong. I want to be remembered for things I knowingly did and for who I am inside. For all anyone knows it was something my Mom did that stopped Voldemort. And I'll have you know that if that's the case, which is highly more probable than me being the one to defeat him, then the muggleborns you mock were stronger than a susposed powerful dark wizard." Harry finished. Pansy stared at him for a moment and went to speak, but he cut her off.

"I'm done with this discussion. I agree with Professor Snape that I would rather not have enemies in my own house, but if I have to then I will. Just know this if you think I'll be friends with someone who can't see past the prejudices of the world, you're wrong. It won't be me pulling you back when you go down the wrong road. However until I think you're down it, I will make efforts to try and direct you back. You don't have to be light, you don't have to love muggles, or muggleborns, or even us halfbloods, but you don't have to ostracize yourself either. Last time I checked Switzerland was a pretty well liked place." Harry concluded and exited through the portait followed by the rest of the first years.

* * *

Pansy stared after them in shock and then jumped ten feet in the air when she heard a voice behind her, "Mr. Potter is right you know." the voice agreed. As Pansy turned she saw the last person she expected to see,

"Bloody Baron?" Pansy squeaked and the Baron nodded.

"Indeed. I have many things of my past I regret...my prejudice is one of them. Try to look at things for yourself, Ms. Parkinson." the Baron advised and then he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry entered the Great Hall for breakfast and headed over towards Ron. Draco understood what was going on and followed Harry to the Gryffindor table.

"Morning Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Lily." Harry greeted and Ron looked up in shock.

"Morning mates, have a seat." Ron motioned and Harry and Draco sat down across from Ron and beside Percy.

"Um, Ron, I'm not sure if houses can sit together." Percy grimaced and Ron looked thoughtfully at Harry.

"Hold on, let me go ask." Harry suggested and headed to the staff table.

* * *

Severus had just sat down when he felt someone standing in front of him, when he glanced up he was shocked to see the young Potter standing there.

"Mr. Potter?" Severus probed.

"Can different houses sit together for meals, sir?" Harry inquired. Severus's eyes widened and looked over to notice Draco was sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"There isn't a rule against it, just be careful, Mr. Potter. Sometimes others aren't so accepting of us Slytherins." Severus cautioned and Harry nodded in understanding.

"Thank-you, Potions Master Snape." Harry smiled and Severus smiled back.

* * *

Harry nodded to Draco and sat back down, "Would you guys be ok with our other friends joining us?" Harry questioned and when they shook their heads he turned around.

"You guys can join us, if you want to." Harry offered. The rest of the first year Slytherins looked at each other.

"I'll stay here for today." Theo opted out.

"I think I will as well." Millie agreed.

Vince and Greg though both made their way over and sat beside Draco. Tracey hesitated, but then nodded and moved to sit beside Lily who was on Ron's left while George was on his right. Daphne followed and sat beside Tracey. Blaise looked at both tables and then sat down beside Daphne. Theo and Millie stared at each other and started spooning oats into their bowls. Harry nodded, Theo and Millie were Switzerland right now. Wait...that was it!

"Draco, Ron, Lily, guys, anyone want to go to the library after classes are over?" Harry suggested excitedly.

"Oh no, not a bookworm." Fred and George moaned and Percy seemed to freeze for a moment.

"You know you two, actually stepping into a library isn't so bad." Percy quipped and stood to go. Fred looked at George who nodded.

"Maybe you could help us then, Perce?" Fred proposed. Percy was about to retort when he saw Ron and George nod.

"Actually that's a good idea; since you're a prefect you're more familiar with the rules and can give us an idea of where to look for information." Harry reasoned and Percy blinked once.

"Well, ok, I'll be there anyways." Percy nodded and then left the Great Hall.

* * *

Luckily the only other Gryffindor to arrive before they were done eating was the Quidditch Captain, Oliver Wood. He had looked shocked before grabbing toast and an apple and walking out.

"Excellent we have transfiguration first, hey and it's with you guys." Harry beamed standing and grabbing a bag he picked up in Diagon Alley. It looked like a muggle book bag, but it was connected to his trunk back in his dorm. All he had to do was keep his stuff in his trunk and then open the bag, request what he wanted, close the bag, and when he opened it again viola.

"You're excited about Transfiguartion, mate?" Ron voiced trying to withhold a groan.

"Of course; I thought you'd be happy with it too. I mean Mistress McGonagall is your Head of House after all." Harry explained. As Lily stood the group started to disperse and head to either get their books or go to class. Luckily Draco had brought the most likely subjects that they would have first: Potions, Transfiguartion, and Charms with him.

"Yea, but McGonagall is wicked strict." Fred commented pulling George out of his seat and grabbing an orange. Harry considered the twins for a minute.

"What do you guys want to do when you leave here?" Harry implored and the twins looked at him like he'd lost his mind.

"Mate, we're just third years." Fred reminded him.

"Yea haven't really thought about that stuff." George chipped in.

"Will you be able to do it though? A lot of jobs require certain owl scores to get in. If you don't know the material well enough you might not make the score you need. And then if you do know it well enough and say you need guidance or like an apprenticeship, who would you ask for help? Maybe Mistress McGonagall is only strict because she sees untapped potential in the two of you." Harry elaborated and the twins stared at him impressed.

"Are you sure you're not an adult in disguise?" George teased.

"No, Harry just has a good head on his shoulders." Penelope stated walking up behind the twins.

"Clearwater? You know Harry?" George muttered.

"Of course; helped him get situated on the train when Mark had to go say goodbye to his family. I was pleasantly suprised to note you went to Slytherin. I think you'll be a great addition to your house." Penelope smiled.

"Thanks, Penelope. Um, would you happen to have this evening free? We have a project we're working on in the library and with two prefects helping we might actually find a way." Harry noted.

"Who else is helping you research?" Penelope inquired.

"Percy Weasley." Harry answered noting she blushed, only slightly, at the mention of Percy.

"I'd be glad to." Penelope agreed and then turned as someone called her name.

"I'll see you all this evening; oh, Fred and George? Harry's right by the way. You need to think about the future and what you could go into. I already know I either want to be a teacher or a developer of charms and spells." Penelope commented as she walked off.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry guys, not an update but I need everyone that would to go do the poll on my writer page. I'll be back to updating soon


End file.
